Little Miss Murder
"Little Miss Murder" is the second official single by Midnight from her debut album Demons. The single became her second consecutive #1 hit, after "Survive" and was released 22nd November, 2010, a week after her album release. At the 2010 Video Music Awards, the video for the single won 3 awards for Best Video by a Female, Best Video by a Newcomer and Breakthrough Video. Chart performance Singles The single debuted at #1 on the UK Singles Chart with 100,937 copies sold in its first week, her second consecutive #1 on the chart. The single moved to #2 in its second week, selling a further 75,285 copies and became certified Silver. In its third week, the single was certified Gold. A week later, it was certified Platinum. Airplay On 23rd October, 2010, the song peaked at the top of the New & Active airplay charts, but missing out on debuting on the charts by 38 spins, roughly a month before the single release. A week after topping the New & Active airplay charts, the single debuted at #35 on the airplay charts on the 30th October. In the following week, the song climbed into the top 10 at #9, and then reached the top spot a week later for the 13th November charts, marking her 2nd airplay #1. The song managed to top the airplay charts for an overall four weeks. Downloads On the 24th October, 2010, the song debuted at #11 on the downloads chart, climbing to #7 in the following week. A week later, the song jumped 5 spots, putting itself at a peak of #2. On the week of its charting on the singles chart, the song climbed to the top spot, becoming her second #1 on the downloads chart. Music video The video opens with the dramatic and upbeat introduction of the song, Midnight and her lover are seen in an intimate encounter, her pinned up against the wall. She runs her fingernails up his back, leaving scratch marks, before the whole scene swiftly fades out. Midnight is now seen asleep whilst her lover is seen walking away, leaving her. Midnight awakens, she looks around, looking confused. She wraps herself up in the bed sheets and looks around, wondering where he's gone, she then looks down and notices that his stuff is gone and realises that he's ditched her. She looks up at the mirror and throws the nearest item to her at it, a crack appearing, she leans forward and presses her lips against the mirror, leaving a kiss mark, before leaving. The music fades out as a new scene fades in, we see a few quick shots of the room, wine glasses, a shirt on the floor, and a camera. We now see a slow pan shot of the room until it stops, Midnight is on top of a man, we see a close-up of his hands, tied up above the bed. We then learn the identity of this mystery man as the camera slowly moves downwards, KIRBY is seen dead, she's getting her revenge on other men. Midnight leans closer to him and smiles. We see Midnight move backwards as we just see her face, she looks to be concentrating on something until the camera shows KIRBY's face, X marks over his eyes.The camera now comes into use as Midnight reaches for it (IT'S A KODAK!! ) and takes a picture of what she's just done to KIRBY. She prints it out and quickly waves it around and blows on it to dry the picture, she throws it down onto KIRBY's chest, the camera shows the picture and as well as hairdryer wires wrapped around KIRBY's neck, her weapon of choice. The scene fades out. We now see the video in colour as Midnight is leaning against a wall, the camera zooms out as we see her stood next to a payphone, she enters her money and picks up the phone. However, we don't learn who she's calling, we only hear what she's hearing on the phone, the person isn't picking up, she drops the phone and walks off into her car. We now see her supposed lover who's seen climbing over a fence and walking off, we assume that he's running from her and was the one that she was just calling. He walks across the road until we suddenly see a car speed into him, he falls to the floor and the car quickly stops. Midnight is seen smiling inside the car, pleased with herself after just running him over. She gets out of the car and runs towards him, searching him, before finding a passport in his back pocket, we learn he was trying to flee the country from her. She smiles as she opens it, she kisses his passport photo and runs back into her car with it, speeding off as the video fades out. Live performances * Prince Peter's 2011 Collection Show * G-A-Y * Fusion: Live * URAPS Idol: Second Chance Track listings *'Promo CD' # Little Miss Murder (Radio Edit) # Little Miss Murder (Album Version) # Little Miss Murder (Instrumental) *'CD1' # Little Miss Murder # Equality # Little Miss Murder (Phoenix Rising's Little Miss Scarlett Vocal Mix) *'CD2' # Little Miss Murder # The Raven # Little Miss Murder (DJ Double Garage's Tiny Torturer Mix) *'Remix EP' # Little Miss Murder # Little Miss Murder (Isn't So Murderous After All Mix) # Little Miss Murder (Phoenix Rising's Little Miss Revolver Dub) # Little Miss Murder (Ximena's Hijabed Assassin Mix) # Little Miss Murder (Bichastasia's Mexican Drive-By Salsa Mix) # Little Miss Murder (i swear it was in self defense mix) # Little Miss Murder (Little Miss Cassie Mix) *'Vinyl' # Little Miss Murder # Little Miss Murder (Audiocide Mix) Artwork Image: Little_miss_murder.png|'CD1' Image: Lmm_cd2.png|'CD2' Image: Lilmissmurderpromo.png‎|'Promo cover' Image: Lmm_remixes.png|'Remix EP' Image: Lmm_vinyl.png|'Vinyl' Category:2010 singles